Sentimientos de Amor y Odio
by ana akari
Summary: Historias cortas okikagu, cada capitulo esta basado en una canción, y reflejara los sentimientos de cada uno.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo, este es mi segundo fanfic, este va a estar en constante publicación y cada capitulo tendrá una historia diferente, me voy a basar en canciones para escribir cada capitulo**

 **Este esta basado en la canción de spyair last moment, apenas vi la traducción pensé en okikagu, y bueno asi salio. Espero que lo disfruten!**

 **Gintama le pertenece a sorachi-sensei**

Mírame a los ojos, ¿Quién es la persona que se refleja en tus ojos?, ¿tus orbes azules son capaces de verme tal como soy?, ¿acaso seremos capaces de caminar juntos hacia el futuro?, ¿nuestros sueños son los mismos?, por favor quédate a mi lado.

No entiendo que me pasa,¿ porque mis ojos la buscan y mi corazón se acelera cuando está cerca?, Okita Sougo es un sádico, yo no ansió un amor de cuento de hadas , no sueño con entrelazar mi mano con la de ella ¿o sí?, todo es tu culpa, es porque tu sonrisa que mi corazón es inestable, es por tus ojos que día a día, mis celos crecen , por favor no mires a ningún otro solo quiero ser el único para ti, sé que algo mal esta en mí , pero no sé qué es. No huyas de mí, no te enfades conmigo, si he hecho algo mal, perdóname. Me rio soy un hombre patético ¿desde cuándo busco tu perdón?

Soy infantil, llamo tu atención con bromas y jugarretas, sé que debería madurar, pero este soy yo y esa eres tú, dos niños inmaduros incapaces de decir lo que en verdad piensan. Pero inevitablemente creceremos y tendremos que madurar, por eso me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo más poder permanecer a tu lado?, así que por el momento sigamos soñando que esto no cambiara, y yo seguiré negando este sentimiento que va aumentando en mi pecho.

Quiero dejar esta cobardía, debo preguntarte ¿Quién soy para ti?, pero tu respuesta me da miedo, pero me da más miedo que te conviertas en propiedad de alguien más, que exista una persona capaz de alejarte de mí, por eso es que cada vez que un hombre intenta acercarse a ti lo alejo, no voy a permitir que te vallas de mi lado, en serio ¿desde cuándo soy tan posesivo?

"Aléjate", es la palabra que más me aterra, porque sé que no sería capaz de cumplirla, nunca podría alejarme de ti, pero tú si puedes alejarte de mí, y mi equilibrio se tambalea mi corazón no es capaz de resistir este dolor. Incluso en mis sueños te deseo.

Ahora me he dado cuenta que es lo que me pasa, es Amor, estoy enamorado de una china idiota, de un yato, de un mostró vomitón, pero a la vez mi más grande rayo de luz, por eso lo diré te diré estas palabras solo una vez, así que escucha con atención: _Te amo Kagura._

 **Que les pareció, se que di un giro completo a diferencia de mi primer fic, pero soy algo romántica así que en verdad disfruto escribir cosas cursis, pero también escribiré Humor porque en serio lo disfruto y esta pareja da para mucho de eso. Porfa comenten!**


	2. Chapter 2- La lluvia no están mala

Bueno este fin de semana lo tengo libre así que me dedicare a escribir unos fics, porque dios sabe cuándo vuelva a tener tanto tiempo. Este drabble fue inspirado por el eding 19 de bleach Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite, muy linda la canción se las recomiendo!

Gintama no me pertenece sino a Sorachi-sensei.

Estaba lloviendo, no puedo creer que haya olvidado mi paraguas, además de ese maldito de hijikata no me dejo salir hasta que terminara la práctica, que él no tenga una vida no significa que yo no! y además me estoy empapando sé que me veo muy sexy mojado, pero no vale la pena, mi hermana me va a matar si me ve así, eh esperen no es esa la china perfecto simplemente le arrebatare su paraguas y saldré… eh?, esperen? Está llorando?

Me voltea mirar y se sorprende, trata de cubrirse las lágrimas sin éxito.

-Oi china, que te pasa?

-Urusai, no es nada solo se me metió algo en el ojo

-en serio?, no estabas llorando como una magdalena?

Me golpeo en el estómago- Cállate, te dije que se me metió algo en el ojo… yo no lloro, pero en medio de esas palabras sus lágrimas siguieron cayendo y junto a la lluvia se fueron mesclando , y sin dudarlo la abrase.

-que haces sádico, se me van a pegar tus gérmenes- dijo mientras tenia enterrada su cara en mi pecho.

-Cállate, solo tengo frio por la lluvia y pensé en buscar una fuente de calor

-de nada sirve si sigues en la lluvia, acaso eres idiota?

Reí- tal vez lo soy- ella envolvió, sus brazos correspondiendo mi abrazo.

-Te odio- dijo aun con su cara en mi pecho

-Yo también- dije sin mirarla

-Gracias- dijo en un tono muy bajo, reí . Tal vez la lluvia a veces no están mala.

 **Bueno fue cortico, aprovecho para avisar que ya termine mi primer Fic Terapia de Sádicos, para quien lo quiera leer, ahorita voy a subir otra historia, pero me gustaría escuchar temas para escribir, ¿Qué les gustaría leer de Okikagu?, o ¿de que canción les gustaría que me inspirara?, estoy súper feliz así que me voy a arriesgar a escribir recomendaciones, dejen sus comentarios!**

 **XD XD**


	3. Chapter 3- dime que me amas

**Hola, lo prometido es deuda voy a escribir por sus recomendaciones de canciones, este capítulo va a dedicado a mi-chan que me pidió que escribiera sobre el eding 14 Wo Ai Ni, te agradezco todo tu apoyo te he visto comentando en todos los fics que he subido y eso me hace muy feliz! Así que este va para ti XDXD**

 **Gintama le pertenece a Sorachi-sensei**

En serio ¿Por qué están difícil decir mis sentimientos?, no la verdad es culpa de el por ser tan idiota y no darse cuenta de mis sentimientos, ¿acaso no ve que la única razón por la que peleo con él es para poder verlo?, hay días en que desearía gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo amo, pero no puedo, arg por que seré tan orgullosa, él no se ha dado cuenta de que mi mirada esta cautivada por él.

-OI china, porque bajas el ritmo no me digas que te cansaste?

\- JAJA en tus sueños sádico, no soy tan débil como tu cara de niña- ahí va otra vez, la luna ya ha salido y nosotros seguimos luchando, no es que no me guste pelear con el pero hay días en los que me gustaría poder compartir un helado con el mientras nos agarramos las manos, si lo sé yo Kagura-sama estoy anhelando un amor de cuentos, por eso odio estos sentimientos , maldito sádico por que no puedes decir que me amas!, todo sería tan sencillo.

En medio de mis pensamientos no me percato que el viene directo a mí, trato de esquivarlo pero tropiezo y los dos caemos yo encima de él, nuestros ojos se encuentran , y termino con estos sentimientos .

-¿Tú me amas?- él se sonroja, pero luego sonríe

-No sé ¿tú me amas?

-Ya quiser- pero él me interrumpe con un dulce beso.

\- Y bien- dice después de alejarse- tú me amas?

Me sonrojo solo esta vez cederé ante ti, pero solo esta vez.

Si te amo.

 **Espero que les allá gustado , hasta la próxima**


	4. Chapter 4- bajo el mismo cielo

**Bueno este es un pedido de Anonymous D, Houkiboshi Ending 3 de bleach, la verdad es que no había visto la traducción, pero apenas la lei me parecio maravillosa, gracias por tu recomendación y de leer mis fics, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, este fic se ubicara después del capitulo 551 de gintama, en serio no puedo crees que pronto lo animara llorare como loca D: jajaja bueno ahora si, aquí va.**

 **Gintama le pertenece a sorachi-sensei.**

 _Así que hasta que nos volvamos a ver, no pierdas ante nadie._

-Kagura-chan, que miras? Pregunto curioso shimpachi.

-Solo miraba las estrellas

-no me digas que estas en tus días?, desde cuando miras las estrellas?- pregunto gintoki antes de recibir un golpe en el estómago por parte de la niña.

.-URUSAI! , ACASO NO PUEDO VER LAS ESTRELLAS?- grito la niña

-ya ya, calmate kagura-chan, dijo shimpachi tratando de calmarla

\- no molestes patsuan- dijo kagura

-PATSUAN!, PERO QUE HICE PARA QUE ME TRATARAS ASI!

-si no ves que estamos en una conversación importante, megane-kun

-TU TAMBIEN GIN-CHAN, ENSERIO NO SE ACUERDAN DE MI NOMBRE!

\- oye gin-chan

-OI NO ME IGNOREN!

-que pasa kagura.

-SIGO AQUÍ!

\- es verdad que el cielo es el mismo en cualquier parte del universo?

-Eso creo, dijo gintoki indiferentemente miro a la niña y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza- supongo que es algo bueno

-eh? Pregunto kagura

-Si el cielo es el mismo en cualquier parte del universo, eso significa que no importa que tan lejos estemos de alguien, siempre estaremos conectados

Ella sonrio miro de nuevo las estrellas y dijo- Si es algo bueno

-Que mira capitán Okita?-pregunto yamasaki

-solo el cielo

-eh

\- crees que en la tierra puedan ver este mismo cielo?

-supongo que si, no dicen que es el mismo cielo en todo el universo?

Okita sonrio, y susurro -ya veo entonces deseo que tú también estés viendo este cielo

-Asi podremos estar de alguna forma cerca- pensó kagura

 **Bueno mi ultima actualización de este fin de semana, cuando tenga mas tiempo atenderé los otros comentarios asi que no duden en pedir de que canción les gustaría que escribiera!**


	5. Chapter 5 Cambio

**Hola! creo que ha pasado tiempo desde que subi un capitulo a este fic ,pero no crean que lo olvide solo no habia sacado tiempo, asi que con este fic abro oficialmente la semana de actualización de historias! intentare subir diariamente un capitulo de alguno de mis fics asi que esten al tanto!**

 **Este capitulo esta dedicado a lu89 , no sabes lo feliz que me ponen tus comentarios, asi que como lo pediste esta inspirado en el opening 12 de bleach, CHANGE de MIWA**

 **Gintama le pertenece a Sorachi-sensei.**

A veces la sangre es mucho mas fuerte que mis propios deseos , apesar que quiero olvidar ese pasado mio, la sangre es mucho mas fuerte.

" _no tengo ningun uso para los debiles"_

Esas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza, y no dejan que mi cuerpo obtenga conciencia, ¿cuantos cadaveres? soy una maquina de matar, una Yato, y no importa cuanto tiempo lo niegue , de nada sirve cuanto desee cambiar, siempre terminare siendo victima de estos instintos, debo alejarme no quiero lastimar mas

 _"CHINA!"_ Quien?

siento unos brazos que me apretan con fuerza , sueltame no quiero lastimarte

 _" Tranquila, golpeame todo lo que quieras no ire a ningun lado"_ te matare

 _"No lo haras, porque creo en ti"_ soy un moustro

 _" entonces yo te domare"_ al final te olvidaras de mi, justo como mi hermano

 _" Pruebame, te prometo que nunca me aburrire de ti, siempre estare a tu lado"_

Sadico, algun dia podre cambiar mis instintos?

 _" tonta ya has cambiado"_

sonrio, y me dejo confortar por sus brazos.

Ya veo yo en verdad he cambiado.

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, comenten canciones de las que le gustaria escuchar fics, tambien estaba pensando escribir un fic gintae, que piensan? sera que me animo, gracias por todo y comenten! XD**


	6. Chapter 6- La razón, porqué te amo

**Hola a todos, como lo prometi aqui esta la actualizacion del dia no se si hoy actualizare mi otro fic, si no prometido que mañana subo dos capitulos de Hay dias en que tu corazon ignora la razon.**

 **Este esta dedicado a I love okikagu , gracias por siempre apoyarme , como lo pediste este esta inspirado en la cancion de avril lavigne I love you.**

 **Gintama le pertenece a sorachi- sensei.**

-hey, no creen que okita-kun del la clase 3z es muy guapo?

\- si, el otro dia lo vi en su practica ¡estan genial!

\- y esa carita de chica ¡KYAAA!- gritaron un grupo de chicas que se encontraban en el pasillo , kagura solo escuchaba atentamente.

\- lastima que tiene una novia

\- esa niñata marmacha, estoy segura que romperan, ademas es super fea

-Are are, acaso no son unas personas problematicas ?- dijo una voz a las espaldas de las chicas que las hicieron temblar, al voltear se pusieron palidas -

\- o- otae-san

\- decian algo de mi amiga?- comento con su sonrisa

\- LO SENTIMOS MUCHO- dijieron al unisono y salieron espantadas

\- anego no necesitas hacer eso- dijo kagura

\- Kagura-san , deberian decir algo esas fans locas estan que hablan mal de ti, desde que tu noviazgo con okita- san se la pasan criticando

\- ya, dejalas a mi me da igual.- dijo kagura, mientras se alejaba . no podia entender que era lo que le veian a ese idiota, no va negar que es bastante atractivo, y que es el mejor en kendo y que sus notas son muy buenas, pero esa no era la razon por la que kagura lo amaba, eran esos momentos que de alguna forma se habian vuelto especiales, que cada vez que pelearan de alguna forma terminaran riendo, que aunque eran novios aun no perdian sus habitos como rivales y que en el momento menos esperado se volviera dulce con ella.

\- oi, china esperame que ya casi termina la practica- dijo okita al ver a kagura asomandose, kagura sintio las miradas envidiosas de sus fans, okita tambion las sintio y las miro asesinamente haciendolas tamblar. Kagura sonrio para sus adentros , habia veces en el que podia ser realmente dulce.

\- no te demores sadico o te mato- pero antes de irse lo agarro por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia si, para plantarle un beso en los labos no sin antes sonreirle maliciosamente las fanaticas que ahoran tenian el corazon roto. despues de alejarse vio lo que pocas veces podia ver, a un okita completamente sonrojado

\- t- tonta no hagas estas cosas en publico, dijo con nerviosismo le acaricio la cabeza y volvio rapido a su practica. Kagura rio.

Al fin de cuentas lo amaba porque era okita sougo.

 **Que les parecio, es la primera vez que escribo un okikagu en el universo del 3-z y fue muy divertido, tal vez en el futuro me anime a escribir un fanfic desde el punto de vista escolar. Porfavor comenten!, no saben lo que me alegra leer sus comentarios!XD**


	7. Chapter 7- sana y salva

**Esta historia esta inspirada en un doujin que lei hace poco, y en la canción safe and sound- the capital cities**

 **Gintama le pertence a Sorachi-sensei**

-LEVANTATE!

-S-sádico, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Eso es lo que te pregunto, acaso quieres morir? JA el danna se burlaría de ti

-Gin-chan, ya no está aquí

-por ello quieres morir?

-CALLATE!QUE SABES TU, NO ME QUEDA NADA, NI SHIMPACHI ME HABLA, LO UNICO QUE PUEDO HACER ES MORIR COMO UNA YATO

-IDIOTA! NO VES QUE AUN HAY PERSONAS QUE TE AMAN, NO DESECHES TU VIDA DE ESTA FORMA, ¡ SI NO LA QUIERES ENTREGAMELA!

-Q-Que dices? Estás loco

-China entrégame tu vida, y yo te daré la mía, te prometo que estarás sana y salva

-¿Por qué te creería?

-porque soy el único idiota que viene en la madrugada, a salvarte de un ejército de amantos con solo una katana

Kagura sonrió- No lo creo sadico, yo soy la que te tendrá sano y salvo

-Quieres aportar- dijo con autosuficiencia Sougo

-Que apostamos?

-Si yo venco mas amantos te convertiras en mi mujer

-Y si yo gano?

Levanto su espada listo para luchar- Entonces yo seré tuyo.

 **Hola a todos, si ¡estoy viva!, la verdad es que fue un mes desastroso primero que todo en semana santa se me daño el computador y quede desconectada del mundo hasta el día de ayer compre uno, la universidad me tiene llena de trabajos a si que tampoco pude sacar tiempo para escribir. Pero no significa que me retire del mundo de los fanfics ni nada de eso, solo que me toca escribir tenía 2 capítulos de mi otro fic y uno de un fic nuevo y como se me daño el computador perdí toda la información, así que no se cuándo lo suba pero lo hare pronto lo prometo!**


	8. Chapter 8- Angel y Demonio

**Estaba leyendo los comentarios de este fic y me di cuenta que aún no había respondido la solicitud de mi-chan sobre escribir un fin, basado en la canción Angels Fall de Breaking Benjamin, cuanto lo siento por hasta ahora postearlo. ¡Pero debo decir que esta canción me encanto no la conocía, así que amiga déjame decirte que tienes excelentes gustos!**

 **Gintama le pertenece a Sorachi-sensei**

¿Hace cuanto había dejado de contar cuántas vidas había tomado? En algún momento se preguntó si su vida hubiera podido ser diferente si nunca hubiera tomado la katana, ¿un genio? ¿Era una nueva forma de decir asesino?, constantemente sentía una lucha interna y cada día se paraba tratando de afrontar a sus propios demonios.

Y el día de hoy no era la excepción, en ese campo de batalla lleno de mina y cadáveres se levantaba para hacerles frente, pero llegaba al punto de darse cuenta que estaba acabado y no por los enemigos a su alrededor sino por ser su propio enemigo, el constantemente se repite que estará preparado para los problemas que se le vengan y que si llega el momento será capaz de rendirse, eso fue antes de escuchar que en ese campo de sangre, ella se encontraba luchando con todas sus fuerzas y eso era lo único que lo hacía levantarse su único camino, su único final era ella.

No tiene nada, solo las manos untadas de sangre y los demonios que siempre lo atrapan, que le recuerdan que no tiene el derecho de ensuciar su pureza ese brillo que incluso hipnotiza a un demonio como el, ella es un ángel y no la puede tener y a pesar de todo eso no se puede detener no se puede rendir, ha perdido tanto y ha quitado de la misma forma, la luz del sol ni lo puede alcanzar, pero aun así lucha para encontrarla en ese cielo gris y tierra roja, no importa cual herido este se levantara y la encontrara para darle fin a todo eso, aun cuando no la puede tocar.

"¿por qué no me puedes tocar?"- "porque te ensuciare"

"que soy yo para ti" "alguien intocable, que solo puedo ver desde lejos, un ángel"

"entonces déjame bajar del cielo, y luchar a tu lado"

"no tengo el derecho de tenerte"

Kagura sonrió "pero yo si tengo ese derecho, si tu no me puedes tocar yo lo hare, déjame llevarte conmigo para siempre"

El recuerda esas palabras, y le da el coraje para saber que el sol tiñera el cielo gris y que por fin podrán encontrarse porque a pesar que él no tenga el derecho de tenerla, el siempre será de ella.

 **Esto es todo por hoy, por favor comenten y díganme que les pareció y de que otras canciones quieran un drabble XD**


End file.
